Jackie Khones
Jackie Khones is a green, one foot tall, one-eyed stick figure in the Cartoon Network animated series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends voiced (deeply) by Phil LaMarr. Character His name is a spoonerism and inside joke on the name of Khaki Jones, an former Cartoon Network executive who was in charge of the production of Foster's. Jackie first appeared in the pilot movie House of Bloo's, offering some comments of some of the residents of the home. We did not know the character's name until the Season Four episodes "Setting A President" in which his first name was given, and "Cuckoo For Coco Cards", where his full name was revealed. Jackie had been a background player until Season Five's debut episode Cheese A Go-Go, where he successfully won a lawsuit against Madame Foster over a tuna sandwich. This has become his trademark as it were, the love of a sandwich, so much that stealing one of his sandwiches is concidered a death wish. In "Better Off Ed" he lets Eduardo make a sandwich as payment for helping him in a scheme, and was the featured friend in the Season Six premiere story, "Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook", where he parodied Mike Hammer and other hard-boiled gumshoes, trying to help Mac discover who stole his library card and used it to borrow a long-overdue book. It turns out it was Jackie himself that did the deed, and decided from then on to ask for payment of sandwiches in advance in the future. Love Life He also has a love interest, which was seen first in The Little Peas, namely the pink squirrel friend Fluffer Nutter, who was his secratary in "Overdue Library Crook." Trivia *He is based upon Jackie Chiles: a popular Seinfeld Character. *According to his Coco Card, Jakie is 12 inches, or 1 foot, and weighs 8 ounces. Also, it says that he likes/dislikes "stuff" and "other stuff"; also, he is described as a Blunt, Succinct One-Eyed Visionary. *Jackie's name is a pun on "Khaki Jones", the executive in charge of production for Cartoon Network. As the series continued and Jackie was featured more often, he "became this deep complicated character" and a backstory was created for him: * "It was 1982 and Billy Dee Williams just found out that he was going to get to pilot the Falcon in Jedi and realized he was in need of a co-pilot. So he thought long and hard about who his ‘Chewy’ might be and in a flash of inspiration he created his own hairy friend, Jackie Khones. The two were a powerful duo and they were set to take on the galaxy but unfortunately it wasn't to be. George Lucas was tight with this guy called Nien Numb and the rest is history. The let down caused Jackie to fall into the dark side of Hollywood where he lived a fast, wild and dangerous life before stumbling into Foster's one day. Jackie claims that there's test footage of he and Billy blasting through hyper space but I've yet to see it." * He also loks very similar to plankton from spongebob squarepantsAnimated Shorts: McCracken on the End of Foster's External Links * Khnoes at Answers References Category:Recurring characters Category:Imaginary Friends J